


You have a date... With the Winter Soldier

by HowlingCommander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, bucky is a dream boat, waitress reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingCommander/pseuds/HowlingCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your number 1 customer and good friend Steve Rogers brings two new visitants to the diner you work in. One of them catches your eye and ends up asking you out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on the laptop and my fingers just kept writing and writing... I hope you like the final result lol

It's been 2 months since Bucky moved in with the rest of the Avengers to the tower. He's opened up a little bit more to the team and much more to Steve. Bucky says he always has memories of his childhood, he remembers his best friend's mother and how she died of tuberculosis. He remembers being there for Steve and Steve being there for him.   
  
Stucky feels forever.  
  
But with those nostalgic and good old memories came the bad memories too. He would frequently have nightmares about his recent past life, his life after he fell off the train and everything went black, only to wake up god knows how much later and being turned into a machine. He wakes up sweating and screaming, he feels himself reliving all those cold assassinations, all those battles, all those begs.   
  
Bucky was currently leaning on the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in his flesh hand, totally lost in thought.   
  
"Hey pal, you ready to go?" Steve's friendly voice startled him. He looked up to find warm blue eyes looking at him. With his raised eyebrows he asked  
  
"Where to?"   
  
"We're going shopping with Nat, remember?"  
  
"No, actually, I don't" he took one last sip of the now cold tea and put the cup in the sink, resting his hands on it, his back now facing Steve  
  
"Buck come on. I'm running out of t-shirts, you need to get a new wardrobe" Steve grinned at his own joke, which Bucky didn't find too funny  
  
"But can't we go just the two of us?" He still felt guilty for what he did to Black Widow. He had no control of the situation when he did it, he was just following orders, and she even said she forgave him, after a few weeks of that killing glare of hers, of course.   
  
"Bucky, I know you feel bad about it, but she's already let it go" Steve knew it'd take some time for Bucky to feel comfortable around the team, and people in general "plus, it wasn't you who did i-"  
  
"It was me, Steve" he turned to face him, a mixture of sadness and rage in those blue grey eyes  
  
"Would you stop blaming yourself? It wasn't your choice, you don't even remember well about those things!"  
  
"I fucking do! It all haunts me every day" Bucky lowered his head, he didn't want any of that shit  
  
"Bucky I-"  
  
"Well boys, you ready to...go?" Nat walked into the kitchen and the tension was obvious "Did I interrupt something?" She looked at Steve, then at Bucky, and back to Steve, who replied  
  
"No Nat, we're ready to go. Bucky?" Bucky sighed in defeat and walked out of the kitchen   
  
"Yeah yeah, let's go play dress up"   
  
********************************  
  
It was past 9:30 in the morning, everybody had just finished breakfast which means the diner was empty  
  
_"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar, when I met you. But even then I knew I'd find a much better place, either with or without you"_ You were lip syncing to every word while cleaning the table a group of teenagers just left. Your job at the diner wasn't what you expected when you decided to live alone, but it wasn't that bad. Your boss was really kind and paid you a fair salary, enough to pay the rent of a small apartment, with a bathroom and a kitchenette, and your studies; your coworkers were a blast and with you being the youngest, in your early twenties, they treated you like their baby sister.   
  
You met Ryan there, who was an actor aspirant, and you both instantly became close friends. If the tips were good in the week, you would go to the Karaoke with him and his girlfriend on Friday nights after work.  
  
_"DON'T YOU WANT ME BABY? DON'T YOU WANT ME OHHHH"_ you and Ryan sang along when the sound of the doorbells filled the room, both of you turning to look at the door, finding your good old friend Steve Rogers with two new visitants

 “Hey Steve!!” You and Ryan greeted him in unison, earning a big smile and a wave from Steve. The three of them entered the place carrying lots of bag from some clothes stores you recognized from nearby, and they slid into one of the 40s/50s styled booths.

"Nice place, Steve." Natasha said, examining every part of it   
  
"I know right, I found it the first time I came to New York. I come here often, I like the style" Steve said with a proud smile, as if he was the one who built the diner   
  
"Yeah, kinda familiar" Bucky muttered, looking around just like Nat did. Steve gave him a small smile as the gorgeous waitress made her way to their table   
  
"Morning bro" You greeted your friend with a smile. The first time Steve came to have breakfast you almost fainted of excitement and you would constantly fangirl and blush every 2 seconds because freaking Captain America was eating in your diner. He’d give you that sweet smile and tell you how flattered he was. You got used to his presence, though, and eventually became friends with him. Steve would always come for breakfast after running for hours. ‘A little cardio doesn’t hurt’ he says. Yeah sure, just a little. "Do you have your order ready or do you need some more time?"   
  
When Bucky heard your voice, he looked up and his eyes widened. You were wearing your casual uniform, which consisted of a pair of tight pants with a chessboard design printed on it, a black top with your name tag pinned on it, an apron around your waist, a notepad and pen in hand. Your (h/l) (h/c) was up in a ponytail, minimal amount of makeup adorned your features and your big (e/c) eyes were your best accessory. He was lost in your figure. 

 “Morning (Y/N), this is Natasha. Nat, this is my good friend (Y/N)” Steve pointed to the girl sitting next to him and she smiled

“Nice to meet you (Y/N)” You smiled back of course. It’s Black Widow Baby.

“You too! You’re my fave!” She had the biggest grin plastered on her face as she muttered a small ‘thank you’ and elbowed Steve, who was laughing at your excitement

“And he’s my best friend Bucky. Bucky, (Y/N)”

Steve told you all about his friend’s situation. He didn’t want to tell you at first because he felt it was a little confidential, but he learned to trust you and told you about Bucky’s past as the winter soldier. Just general things, how The Avengers found him after Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s fall. You felt bad for him because he was trying to be like the old James Buchanan Barnes, but he couldn’t even remember his life before those bastards turned him into the Winter Soldier. You looked at him and found him already staring at you.

“Hi, Bucky” you said as sweetly as possible and he got out of the small trance he was in.

“Hello” He gave you a nervous but kind smile. Steve noticed that he wasn’t grumpy as when they entered the place, and when he looked at Nat, she was already smirking. What started as a simple innocent staring contest, turned into a whole shameless eye-fucking session. You bit your lip and Steve cleared his throat  
  
"(Y/N)?"

“Uh?” You woke up and looked at Steve’s amused face “Yes Stevie?”

"If you don’t mind, I'd like a coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich before I pass out, please" he smirked and you stuck your tongue out, writing his order down  
  
"A vanilla milkshake for me, please" The red head said  
  
"With whipped cream?"   
  
"Sure thing, gal" she smirked and you giggled, writing it down  
  
"Okay, and you Bucky?" You asked the hot stuff sitting there in front of Steve. He had long brown hair, breathtaking blue eyes and a small stubble covered his firm jaw. _And you thought Steve was the hottest guy on earth…_ __  
  
You haven't had a crush since you broke up with your ex-boyfriend when you discovered he had an affair with a girl he met at a club. That asshole. You told Steve about it once, he came for a night snack and you ended up talking about your love life.  
  
After a few seconds of thinking, Bucky replied with a cocky smile on those plump lips   
  
"Uhm, what do you recommend me doll?"   
  
Your eyes widened at his choice of words and your cheeks felt like burning lava. _This boy!_ His friends looked as stunned as you, Steve's mouth hung open and Nat raised her brows,  none of them saying a thing, so you decided to play along   
  
"Well, I don't usually tell this to regular customers, but I can make an exception to a dream boat like yourself" you winked and it was his turn to blush. Then you leaned down to whisper in his ear. _Dear god, he smelled good_  
  
"I really, really enjoy the strawberry smoothie with a chocolate muffin"   
  
"I'll trust you in that, then" his smile was so full of sweetness, you were about to faint. You smiled, wrote that down.  
  
"I'll be right back" you said and turn around, walking back behind the counter.   
  
As soon as you were there Ryan rushed you into the kitchen   
  
"What the hell was that?" He was grinning like the fool he was  
  
"What do you mean?" You smiled innocently, but you knew your eyes were sparkling after that little scene   
  
"Oh you don't know? I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT HARDCORE FLIRTING WITH THAT, MMHM WHAT DID YOU SAY, OH YES, DREAM BOAT!" You threw your hand over his mouth and whispered "shut the fuck up weirdo" and looked out through the small window, spotting your group of friends talking. You looked back at Ryan and sighed "He is Bucky, Ryan!”

“Bucky? As in James Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s best friend a.k.a. The Winter Soldier?”

“Yes. That Bucky. And I was just being friendly" 

"Uhu, (y/n) honey, I've seen you being friendly. You are friendly to me when you laugh at my dumb jokes, you are friendly to the bus driver, your friendly to your dog"  
  
"I don't have a dog"  
  
"Shut up," you rolled tour eyes and he kept going "You are a friendly person, but I see it in your eyes and your red cheeks. You like him"  
  
"Do you always have to know it all?" You groaned and threw your head back in defeat. He was right.  
  
"Yeah, you'll have time to tell me how wise and perfect I am later. Now go ask him out" he started pushing you out of the kitchen, ignoring your whining and questioning 'what's, 'how's, 'no way's.   
  
Larry, the cook, rang the bell indicating the order was ready. You took a breath before holding the trays and heading to their booth once again. Maybe trying to carry two heavy trays at the same time wasn't your best idea.   
  
When you were less than two meters away from them, your clumsiness decided to pop up, making you trip on your own feet and sending the trays flying out in the air, landing along with you on the floor.   
  
"Oh shit" you whispered embarrassed

“(Y/N)!” You heard Steve say and he was standing up to assist you, but Bucky was already on his way

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked, looking at you with concerned eyes and your heart was about to explode because: 1. He was so close to you 2. What an embarrassing situation   
  
"I'm fine, just clumsy sometimes" you gave him a smile which he returned "thank you"  
  
"For what?" He asked half confused  
  
"For not laughing at me" you giggled  
  
"Well..." He was bitting his lower lip, _holy fuck_ , trying to stop a grin   
  
"Hey!" You giggled and playfully smacked his hand off your shoulder. You noticed why it was so cold.   
  
He froze in place and hid his arm behind his back when he saw you staring. He was already standing up but you quickly caught his right arm and he turned to look at you.   
Your (e/c) eyes were staring right into his blue ones   
  
"I like it"   
  
"What?" He thought he heard you wrong. It's impossible that a pretty girl like you liked his-  
  
"Your arm. I like it" you held his metal hand up, measuring the obvious size difference, fingers dancing together before intertwining. He helped you getting on your feet again, hands still locked together. You didn’t even noticed a phone rang until Nat said “Okay, we’re coming” and hung up.  
  
"Guys, we gotta go now. Fury called and Clint sent me a text saying Thor had too many pop tarts and he’s hyper as hell” Nat informed as she slid out of the booth, you let go of Bucky’s hand. He pouted, you pretended you didn’t notice   
  
"Wait, I didn't get your order done!" You panicked   
  
"Don't worry about it sweetheart, we'll come back soon" Steve said, giving you a comforting smile. You sighed

“Okay” you turned to look at Bucky and he looked at you. Let the staring game begin. Again.

“Uhmm, We’re gonna put these bags in the car, meet us outside Bucky” Nat quickly said grabbing Steve’s arm as she dragged him out of the establishment. You could hear a distant _“What?” “Shut up and don’t be a cock blocker Rogers”._ You wish you had seen Steve’s puzzled face, but your eyes never left Bucky’s

He grinned and you looked down blushing. He took your chin between his flesh fingers, making you look up

“Doll, I don’t know why Steve never brought me here before. The attention is so good”

“Really? I’ll let my boss know that”

“You know, I won’t leave until you agree to go grab a coffee with me this Friday”

“James Barnes, is that you asking me out?” You were grinning like a fool

“Is that a yes?” He grinned back

 

DUH, YES? YES! OF COURSE YES. FOREVER YES. MY DOG SAYS YES TOO.

 

“Sure it is” You winked and he held your hand, leaving a kiss on top of it. _Oh screw it_ , you took a step forward, put your hands on his shoulders, his landing on your waist, and kissed his cheek, then you whispered against it “I can’t wait for it”

You felt his smile growing wider, so you took a step back and left his arms

“I’ll call you later doll” He said walking to the door, he turned around to send you a wink and left.

 

You have a date. With the winter soldier.

 

“YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE WINTER SOLDIER!” Ryan shouted from the kitchen.


	2. The Date (w/Bucks Bunny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2752 words, wooho!
> 
> It is totally ridiculous how long it took me to write this chapter! But I made it muahaha  
> I swear I wanted to finish it asap but I had to study for my finals and kept writing like a paragraph a week. Luckily, this week's exams weren't too difficult so I wrote this down in my phone and reviewed it real quick on the laptop.
> 
> Please enjoy and forgive any grammatical errors lol

_"It's Friday night and I ain't got nobody so what's the point in making the bed? I took something and it feels like karate has kicked me down and left me for death! It's Friday night..."_ One of your favorite bands was playing on the radio and you were cleaning up the tables at 7 in the night, ready to close the diner after a long day of work. You had a big grin and weren't as tired as you usually are by the end of the week; why would that be?  
  
Oh yes, today's your date with the winter soldier.   
  
Bucky called you yesterday night, charming as always, offering to pick you up from the diner when you're done, walk you home and take you out, for dinner or coffee or just a snack. So that's what you were looking forward to.  
  
Steve had gone that morning to have his usual breakfast, a knowing smirk on his face all the time. He said Bucky couldn't stop smiling and that he was actually nervous about your date  
  
_"(Y/N), he really likes you, you know?" Steve breathed out, happy to see his best friend was finally feeling smitten again, and happier that it was with a great gal like you. You blushed and smile at his comment_  
  
_"I'm serious doll. I'm so glad he's finally getting better and with you I know he will go back to being the same jerk from seventy years ago" The sincere smile reached his eyes and you were about to cry. Having Steve's approval was like having his parent's approval._  
  
_"Thanks Steve. You're so kind. I like him too" you looked at him in the eyes, smiling "I really hope it all goes rad in our date tonight"_  
  
So there you were, turning the hanging sign in the door from 'Open' to 'Close'. Ryan was changing on the bathroom, getting ready for a karaoke night with his girlfriend, who was waiting on one of the bar chairs  
  
"So, you lucky girl, you've dumped us for a date with Hot Stuff Barnes, huh?" Charlotte teased as Ryan came back, a playful glare towards his girl  
  
"Excuse me? The only hot stuff in your eyes should be me" he stated, signaling to his body. Charlie rolled her eyes and you laughed   
  
"I'm not dumping you guys! I'm doing you a favor, you should use some time alone" you wriggle your eyebrows suggestively. She laughed and shook her head  
  
"Well, I hope you have a blast tonight girl. And if Steve needs some company too, you know my number..." She said purposely to piss Ryan off. It worked.  
  
He grabbed her by the face and looking directly into here eyes said "that's enough" giving her a warning look before crashing his lips together, making her smile into the kiss.  
  
You smiled and walked away, to give them some privacy when a male figure approaching the door caught your eye. Your face lit up when you recognized who it was, jogging to the door to opened it. There stood the most handsome guy you've ever seen, no exaggeration. He was wearing black jeans and black shoes, a dark blue t shirt under a leather jacket. His gorgeous chin length hair danced along the night's gentle breeze. It wasn't super cold, but just enough to make you want to grab a jacket. _However, you were already getting hot by the view..._  
  
As you opened the door, the small bells hanging above sounded cheerfully, Ryan and Charlie turned their heads and you greeted Bucky with a huge smile on your face  
  
"Good evening Doll" He looked a bit shy, but he still leaned in and left a sweet kiss on your cheek, which was already burning red.  
  
"A good one, indeed" you replied, your mouth aching by the stretching your huge smile was causing "Come on in! I was just finishing my duties" You leaded him to the bar chairs where your two friends were chatting and stood in front of them, Bucky casually wrapping an arm around your waist (and it didn't go unnoticed), Ryan and Charlotte raising their brows  
  
"Guys, this is James Barnes-"  
  
"Or just Bucky" he interrupted you and grinned, making you roll your eyes and clear your throat   
  
"Right. Guys this old man's name is Bucky" you smirked and he pinched your side "Bucky, he's my best friend Ryan and his gorgeous girlfriend Charlie"   
  
Ryan stood up and shook Bucky's metal hand vigorously, his eyes were sparkling. _Ryan you drama queen_.  
  
"I'm Ryan, big fan. Jesus christ I'm shaking The Winter Soldier's metal hand. Charlie take a pic!!" You face palmed as Bucky stood shocked with a shy smile. Charlie then stood up and went over to the scene, grabbing Ryan by the shoulders and putting him aside.  
  
"Excuse Ryan, he's a loser. I'm Charlie, that loser's girlfriend" She shook his hand too, a proud smile covering her and Ryan's face when she introduced herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you both" Bucky replied with that kind and sincere smile, the one that already had you weak on the knees.  
  
"I'll go grab my stuff, be right back!" You looked at Bucky and he nodded in approval, as he started talking with your friends.  
  
You grabbed your small backpack and put on your coat before going back.   
  
"Okay, I'm so ready to leave" you breathed out walking towards Bucky, who was sitting in one of the bar chairs, and leaned against him, resting your head on his shoulder and giving a tired sigh. His flesh arm wrapped loosely around your torso  
  
"Are you tired doll? You should get some rest and we can go out other day if you prefer" Oh my god he's so damn sweet and caring, but there was no way in hell you'd postpone this date.   
  
"Of course not!" You slightly pulled yourself back to look at him "I'm just a bit stressed out, but a date with a handsome guy might take my spirits back up" he grinned and played along  
  
"Oh, and who is that handsome guy you're talking about?"   
  
"I don't know, he said he'd be here at 7 and he hasn't showed up yet. I guess I'll have to spend my Friday night with you Bucks" you feigned defeat, sighing and pouting. Bucky's contagious laugh made it impossible to stay in character so you started laughing to, hugging him closer. Ohh, okay reflexes, well done. The laughter faded and you were looking straight into each other's eyes, smiling and just enjoying how comfortable you already are with the other .  
  
Wether it was just a few seconds or a whole minute, it felt like an eternity lost into those gorgeous blue eyes. You haven't even spent an hour alone and you were already falling for this man. But well, how could you not? He was the graphic description of good looking, he was polite and cheeky, funny and flirty, sincere, tender,-  
  
"Earth to (Y/N) and Bucky." Charlotte said, waving her hands in the air to get your attetion   
  
"The love ship has sailed, please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride" Ryan announced with his hands around his mouth as speakers, bringing you and Bucky back to reality. You were blushing so hard, which only made Charlie's giggles to increase. You hid your face in the crook of Bucky's neck and he chuckled, sending sweet vibrations through all your body   
  
"Okay lovebirds, we are late for the karaoke night" Ryan said, taking Charlie's hand as she stood up from the chair.  
  
"Please enjoy your night" she winked at you before leaving, sharing their last 'goodnights'   
  
"They're nice" Bucky said, his arm still resting on your waist. Looking down at him you said  
  
"They're a pain in the ass" you both giggled "you ready to go soldier?"   
  
"Yes ma'am" he stood up, removing his arm and waiting for you to zip up your jacket and put on your backpack. Making your way to the door, you said a small farewell to Larry (the cook) and the other few people still in the kitchen.   
  
The cool air hit you as soon as you stepped out of the diner, making you sigh in relief. You were starting to get too hot with Bucky's arm around you.   
  
You both started walking, you were guiding the way to your house, chatting about how were your days and telling funny stories  
  
"Yeah, remember when Nat said Thor gets a little too annoying when hyper? She wasn't lying" Bucky said shaking his head  
  
"Oh God, what did he do?" You inquired  
  
"Oh, what did he not do! He started running around the tower screaming 'I'M THE FRESH PRINCE OF ASGARD', throwing cushions at anyone who began chasing him." You threw a hand over your mouth to cover the snort that left your lips "Then he started speaking super fast about norse mythology and how much he loves his brother even though he's a 'mischievous little shit' like, I don't even know where did he learn that language!" He was laughing now, and so were you.   
  
"Oh my god, I will never look at him the same way" you chuckled  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't believe how it is to live in that tower. It's like a madhouse!" You both kept laughing, smiles adorning your faces.  
  
After some minutes and deep breaths to calm yourselves down, a comfortable silence embraced you as his tough metal arm brushed against your tiny arm. He playfully bumped into you with a cheeky grin and you returned it, as softly as possible, only to play along. After a few more touches Bucky took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together. You looked up at him, a bit surprised and saw him looking straight ahead, smiling and acting as if nothing happened. You smiled too, and he softly squeezed your hand. Thanks goodness he can't feel how sweaty my hand is right now. _Jesus (y/n), calm the fuck down!_  
  
You reached your building and walked up the stoop. Bucky pushed the big door open for you, never letting go of your hand. You greeted the receptionist and made your way to the elevator, finding a sign that said "out of service"   
  
"Ughhh, I'm not in the mood for this" you muttered   
  
"What about a piggyback ride?" Bucky said smirking. You raised your brow  
  
"You're nuts, Barnes. I live on the fifth floor"   
  
"You underestimate me doll. I'm a super soldier" he winked and you rolled your eyes   
  
"Okay super soldier, to the fifth floor!" You said, jumping into his back, wrapping your arms around his neck being, careful not to choke him. His hands instantly rested underneath your thighs to keep you in place. You yelped in surprise when he took off and started climbing up the stairs.   
  
You finally made it to the fifth floor. You stayed up in Bucky's broad and muscular back, your head resting on his shoulder, breathing in his natural scent.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't fall asleep" he said as he walked further into the hallway. You blew in his ear and giggled when he shivered  
  
"I didn't. Your back is just comfortable" you hummed and rested your head back on his shoulder  
  
"What number is it?" He asked, turning in place, looking at the doors' hanging numbers  
  
"505" you mumbled and pointed to the last door at the end of the hall. Your head shot up and you quickly climbed off his back.  
  
There at your door was the biggest and prettiest flower arrangement you've ever seen. Kneeling down, you took the flowers in your arms and searched for a note or something to acknowledge who sent it, though, it was pretty obvious. You found a small card that said _"For the prettiest clumsy waitress"_  
  
Bucky reached your side, his hands deep in his pockets, shrugging when you looked at him  
  
"So you think I'm clumsy huh" you teased, raising your brow   
  
"Oh very. But pretty too. Very pretty, actually. And smart. And kind. And-"   
  
"Ohh hush" you were blushing and he laughed.   
  
"Thank you" you whispered, standing on your toes to place a kiss on his cheek. You opened the door to your apartment, and let a long breath out  
  
"Home sweet home" you sarcastically said with a chuckle, which Bucky returned   
  
"It's nice. Very welcoming" he was smiling while looking around, examining every space in the room. You then offered him something to drink and to sit down while you get ready  
  
"I won't be long, I promise. Make yourself at home"   
  
"Thank you doll" he sat down on your small couch as you hurried into your room.   
  
_Okay, think (y/n)! What to wear..._  
  
You desperately searched through every drawer, every dress hanging in your wardrobe, every pair of jeans and blouses, maybe a band t-shirt? Naah, that's too casual for a date...   
  
You realized you were taking too long and he might get bored. You finally decided to wear a wine red bralette, a pair of black high waisted skinny jeans and black ankle boots with golden straps. You grabbed a small black purse and threw in your money, some make-up, your earphones and your cellphone. Finally, you put on a thin black cardigan and left your room.   
  
"Let's go, winter puppy" you said but got no reply  
  
"Bucky?" You called again, seeing him frozen in place  
  
"Wow" he breathed out "and I thought you looked smoking hot in that waitress uniform"  
  
You were blushing hard and in an attempt to hide it you look down at your feet  
  
"Thank you, James" you said and heard his footsteps approaching.   
  
He took your chin in his fingers and looked down at your red face, his warm thumb caressing your cheek, when he whispered   
  
"What have you done to me?" You tilted your head to the side, confused until he continued "it's been nearly three hours of this first date and I already want to spend every second with you" his voice was just above a whisper, soothing and loving. You leaned into his touch and hummed in response, totally speechless at the moment to express your feelings for him   
  
"Would I be rushing things if I kissed you right now?" His metal arm found its way to your waist  
  
"Not if I say I want you to do it" he stared into your eyes, still unsure of what to do, so you being the impatient one finally said what you've wanted to say since you saw him  
  
"Bucky, kiss me"   
  
And so he did.   
  
His hand going from your cheek to the back of your neck as your tiny arms wrapped around his neck, smoothing the ends of his hair.   
  
Your noses brushed together as his lips massaged yours in the sweetest way possible and his tongue explored every part of your mouth. You tried to take in all the possible air through your nose, still not ready to let go, but as if reading your mind he broke the kiss, taking deep and long breathes as well, pecking your lips, your cheeks, your nose, your head and back to your lips  
  
"Bucky" you whispered in between kisses  
  
"Mmhm?" He looked at you with a dreamy expression, making you smile   
  
"It's getting late. We should get going" he whined and hid his face in the crook of your neck  
  
"But can't we just stay here and make out" his hot breath and wet lips caressing your cleavage were making it a tempting offer   
  
"No, because I already dressed up nicely!" You pointed and he stood back straight with a pout  
  
"We can, though, go out, have dinner, take a walk and come back here" you bargained and his face lit up  
  
"I like that plan" he kissed you once more before grabbing your hand and stepping out of the apartment.   
  
******************************  
  
Dinner went great. You got to know a little more about Bucky, how hard it was for him to adapt to this century and you talked to him about your family and aspirations.   
  
After leaving the restaurant, the night got colder and the thin cardigan you picked wasn't helping. Bucky being the gentleman he is, took off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders along with his arm.   
  
Once you arrived back at your place, you both collapsed in the sofa and fell asleep into each other arms.   
  
"Night doll" he said into your hair

“Night Bucks Bunny”

Oh you will fucking regret how cheesy that nickname sounded in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you expected as a part II!  
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment xx
> 
> Bucks Bunny is life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! If you think a part 2 would be nice, lemme know! I may do one since I'm leaving my other fic on break until I get a clue on how to continue it eheh
> 
> Bucky Barnes ruined my life.


End file.
